


stereotypical valentine's presents.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: february writing challenge 2020 [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, One Shot Collection, Prompt Fic, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22636312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Rose didn't particularly like Valentine's Day.It was not that she disagreed with the expression of love from one person to another.  She just thought that it should be something that was done every day, not just on a commercialized holiday that was designed to sell candy, flowers, and cheesy greeting cards.  Why on earth should telling someone that you love them be limited to one day in the middle of February?  It made absolutely no sense with her.or:  It's Valentine's Day and Finn has gotten Rose some presents.  Rose wishes he hadn't.
Relationships: Finn/Rose Tico
Series: february writing challenge 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619248
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: February Writing Challenge - 2020





	stereotypical valentine's presents.

**Author's Note:**

> hi awesome nerds! we have decided to embark on a February writing challenge of fourteen love stories for Valentine's Day. All of them will be Star Wars based, but the pairings will change and involve characters from all over the saga. We hope that you enjoy them, and if you like what you read here, please let us know via a comment or kudos or bookmark so that we know we're not writing into a void.
> 
> Story by myself and Grey_Summers. Written by me.
> 
> Day 9 - “I’m allergic to chocolate. And roses.”  
> Prompt by unblockingwritersblock on Tumblr.

Rose didn't particularly like Valentine's Day.

It was not that she disagreed with the expression of love from one person to another. She just thought that it should be something that was done every day, not just on a commercialized holiday that was designed to sell candy, flowers, and cheesy greeting cards. Why on earth should telling someone that you love them be limited to one day in the middle of February? It made absolutely no sense with her.

But she was going to have to deal with it on this Valentine's Day.

She'd been dating Finn for nearly a year, and this was their first Valentine's Day together. Finn had clearly decided that the day needed to be special because the card was sitting on her bedside table when she woke up, and Rose was kind of dreading what else there was to come.

She knew he was just trying to treat her the way that he felt she deserved, but she really, really hated Valentine's Day.

Once she'd read the cheesy card and was out of the shower, she walked into the kitchen to find Finn standing there with a bouquet of roses in one hand and a heart-shaped box of chocolates in the other. Rose bit back the sigh she wanted to give and just shook her head. “You've got to be kidding me.”

“Of course I'm not!” Finn exclaimed, walking up to her and holding the roses and chocolates out. “It's Valentine's Day.”

Rose shook her head again. “I'm allergic to chocolate. And roses.”

Finn's eyes widened and he pulled his arms back, spinning around and setting the roses and chocolates down on the table. “Oh my God, I didn't know. I'm so sorry. I'll keep them away from you and throw them out or something. I just was trying because it's Valentine's Day and I'm so, so sorry.”

Rose laughed at his rambling. “Finn, I'm joking. I'm not actually allergic to them. I am more allergic to Valentine's gifts of any kind. I just hate Valentine's Day as a whole.”

“What?” Finn asked, turning around. “You hate Valentine's Day? How can anyone hate Valentine's Day?”

“Because it's nothing but a commercialized day trying to sell things like roses and chocolates in an attempt to make men tell women that they love them. I think it's absurd that people seem to think that there is a need for a concentrated day for that. You should be telling someone that you love them every day, not just on one specific day,” Rose said seriously. “I just hate Valentine's Day.”

“I'm sorry,” Finn said. “I had no idea. You should have told me that you hated Valentine's Day before I planned all of this. I just wanted to let you know how much I love you but apparently, I have failed miserably at that. I'm so stupid. I should have known about this.”

Rose softened and walked over to him, kissing him softly. “Finn, I really appreciate the effort. I do. I will never say that giving me roses and chocolates is a bad thing. I just don't want them only on Valentine's Day.”

“I'll keep that in mind,” Finn said, kissing her again. “So, you're not mad at me?”

Rose rolled her eyes. “I hate Valentine's Day, Finn, not you. I'm not mad at all. I just don't like today.”

Finn gave her a small smile. “So I suppose dinner out tonight is out of the question?”

Rose laughed. “Depends on where it is.”

Finn suddenly got very worried. “Um, Jakku? Is that too much?”

Rose's eyes widened. “Jakku? That's the fanciest restaurant in town.”

Finn nodded. “I wanted to take you somewhere special.”

“Oh, Finn,” Rose said, kissing him again. “Next time, don't go so fancy, okay? But tonight, we will go to Jakku. I hope I have something to wear. I've never been there before. I'll have to talk to Rey about it. Ben takes her there a lot.”

“It's really okay?” Finn asked. “Because I can try to get us a reservation somewhere else if you want. It'll probably be really, really difficult but I'll do it.”

“It's fine, honey,” Rose said, breaking away from him and picking up the roses. “Let me put these in water. They're beautiful.”

“I'm glad you think so. I was really worried that they would be wilted.”

“They're not even close to wilted,” Rose soothed. “They are really beautiful.”

Finn watched as Rose started searching through the cabinets for a vase. “You're beautiful, you know that?”

“Finn, you don't have to flatter me. I'm not going anywhere.”

“I'm not trying to flatter you. I'm stating a fact,” Finn said firmly. “I've never met a more beautiful woman than you and every second we spend together is a second where I can't believe that I've managed to somehow get a woman like you. And it's not just that you're beautiful on the outside, though you are incredibly gorgeous and sexy, but you have the most amazing soul, Rose. You are simply incredible.”

Rose found a vase and closed the cabinet door, walking over to the sink and filling it with some water. “You mean that?” she said softly. 

“Of course I do!” Finn exclaimed. “I would not say that unless I meant it!”

Rose walked over to the table and set the vase down before reaching for Finn. “That is the kind of present I want, okay? And I don't just want it on Valentine's Day.”

“Then I will remember that,” Finn said, pulling Rose into a kiss. “I love you, Rose. More than anything.”

“I love you too, Finn,” Rose said, smiling at him. “You're the best thing that has ever happened to me. And I suppose that confession is my gift to you because I didn't actually get you a gift.”

“You being with me is all the gift I need,” Finn said seriously. “And that will always be the case no matter what day it is.”

“That means more to me than roses and chocolates ever will,” Rose said, turning back to the table. “But for now, I need to put the roses in some water and then we can have the chocolates with breakfast.”

Finn laughed. “Chocolates with breakfast?”

“Well I was planning on making chocolate chip pancakes anyway, so having chocolates with them won't be too much of a distraction.” Rose reached for the roses as she smiled at him. “So get those chocolates opened up and start telling me what kinds are in there. I don't know what I have to pick from yet.”

Finn grinned and reached for the box. “I'm glad that my presents are appreciated then.”

Rose shook her head. “Presents are always appreciated. Just not stereotypical Valentine's Day presents.”

“I'll remember that for next year.”


End file.
